


For The First Time In Forever (Reprise)

by BananaAppleWaffle



Series: Soriku Playlist [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Qoutev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Do Not Post To Fanfic Pocket Archive Library, Don't Post To Another Site, Inspired by Frozen (Disney Movies), M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: Sora braves his way through the darkness to find its cause: Riku.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642744
Kudos: 15





	For The First Time In Forever (Reprise)

“Sora.”

Sora’s head snapped up at Riku’s voice. “Woah, Riku… you look different.” He gave him a good one over. “It’s a good different!” He clafired. 

Riku nodded. “Thank you.” 

“I’m so sorry about what happened,” Sora started up the stairs. “If I had know—”

Riku cut him off. “No no no, it’s okay.” He backed up. “You- you don’t have to apologize. You should probably go. Please.” Sora didn’t miss the way Riku wrung his fingers, keeping them close to his chest.

He took another step. “But I just got here.” 

Riku took a step back. “You belong down there.”

“So do you.” Sora pushed.

“No. Sora, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.” He gave him a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Sora sucked in a breath. “Actually about that… 

“What’s taking him so long?!”

Riku’s eyes jumped to the door. “What is that?”

Donald Duck stormed in, fuming at Sora. “Hurry it up, ya big palooka!” 

“Donald! You shouldn’t just barge in.” Goofy followed shortly after, a frown on his face.

“Donald… Goofy…” Sora mumbled, his features softening.

“Donald and Goofy…” Riku’s brows narrowed. 

_“Oh, and guess what? Sora’s the Keyblade master.”_

_“No, he can’t come!”_

“Goodbye, Sora.” Riku turned away, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Riku, wait!” Sora started back up the stairs.

“No! Sora, I’m just trying to protect you.” He disappeared further into the castle.

Sora followed. “You don’t have to protect me! I’m not afraid!”

**_Please don’t shut me out again_ **

**_Please don’t slam the door_ **

**_You don’t have to keep your distance anymore_ **

After everything that happened, Sora thought that everything was fine.

**_‘Cause for the first time in forever_ **

**_I finally understand_ **

He was completely, utterly wrong. The darkness never truly left Riku’s heart.

**_For the first time in forever_ **

**_We can fix this hand in hand_ **

Something they should have done when they shut the door.

**_We can head out this castle together_ **

**_You don’t have to live in fear_ **

Never again.

**_‘Cause for the first time in forever_ **

**_I will be right here_ **

Because their hearts are connected.

**_Sora_ **

**_Please go back home, your life awaits_ **

**_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_ **

_“Yeah, but—”_

**_I know_ **

**_You mean well, but leave me be_ **

Sora was always thinking about others

**_Yes, I’m alone but I’m alone and free_ **

**_Just stay away and you’ll be safe from me_ **

But he didn’t need to worry about him anymore.

**_Actually we’re not_ **

**_What do you mean you’re not?_ **

**_I get a feeling you don’t know_ **

**_What do I not know?_ **

**_The sun has dis-appeared from the sky_ **

“What?”

Now it was time for Sora to wrung his fingers. “You kinda plunged the world into darkness.”

“The world?” Riku whispered, dark wisps licking at his clenched palms.

“It’s okay, you can just undo it.” Sora smiled optimistically. 

“No I can’t, I-I don’t know how.” Riku squeezed his eyes shut, the dark storm growing.

“Sure you can, I know you can.” Sora tried to close their distance but Riku made sure to keep it.

**_‘Cause for the first time in forever_ **

**_Oh I’m such a fool I, can’t be free_ **

He could feel him.

**_You don’t have to be afraid_ **

**_No escape from the storm inside of me_ **

Ansem was returning.

**_We can work this out together_ **

**_I can’t control the curse_ **

He still had control over his heart

**_We’ll reverse the storm you’ve made_ **

**_Sora, please you’ll only make it worse_ **

Ansem was after Sora. Riku knew it.

**_Don’t panic_ **

**_There’s so much fear_ **

He didn’t want to hurt him 

**_We’ll make the sun shine bright_ **

**_You’re not safe here_ **

Not again

**_We can fight this thing together_ **

**_No_ **

_“I’ll let you take over. Just let me do this.”_

_“Welcome the darkness into your heart.”_

**_We can raise the dark curtain_ **

**_And everything will be alright_ **

**_I CAN’T!_ **

He shot him in chest

But not the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought and I made it come true.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr:[ BananaAppleWriter ](https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
